The invention relates generally to a power driven saw and more particularly to a jig saw or saber saw. As is well known, a jig saw includes an elongated blade which, in many instances, is simply reciprocated back and forth to produce the cutting action. In other saws, the blade is moved in a substantially elliptical orbit so as to cause the saw teeth to cut into the work during one half of the stroke and to pull free of the work during the return stroke.
The present invention relates to the latter type of saw. Because the blade pulls free of the work during the return stroke, the teeth do not rub reversely against the work and, in addition, sawdust and waste chips are more effectively removed from the cut. By forming teeth around the tip of the orbitally movable blade, the blade can be used for plunge cutting as well as for conventional cutting.
Back and forth movement of the blade preferably is produced by a rotary eccentric which is connected to the holder of the blade and which is adapted to be driven by a motor. Various types of mechanisms have been used in conjunction with eccentrics to cause the blade to move with orbital motion.